ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans (Homo sapiens) are the best known of at least three spacefaring sentient species to have originated from the planet Earth. As the word for their homeworld was "Terra", Humans were sometimes referred to as "Terrans". Occasionally the term Terran is used to distinguish Humans living on Earth from those residing on other planets and moons. Some people used the adjective "Terran" to refer to subjects or institutions associated with Humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). History A founding member of the United Federation of Planets, Humans of Earth became Warp-capable in 2063, which was the same year they experienced first official Contact with an alien species, specifically the Vulcans. By the 24th Century, Human society had changed from what it was for most of recorded history. On Earth, hunger, war, disease, famine, and poverty had largely been eliminated. It must be noted that many Earth colonies are known to have developed vast cultural differences from other Humans and some have even fallen into chaos. While achieving warp capability in 2063, there were human populations on other planets prior to this. In these cases, they would usually have been brought there by alien species, who had traveled to Earth. For instance, Native Americans had been transplanted on Amerind by an unknown alien race called The Preservers some time in the 19th century, and Persians had been transplanted to Argelius II in the sixth. Biology Bilaterally symmetrical bipedal primates, Humans are a warm-blooded humanoid species with an average lifespan of around 120 years, although some individuals achieved a much older age. They evolved from the australopithecines. Several sentient species of human existed on Earth, all of the genus [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_(genus) homo]. Several of these species coexisted for some time until Homo floresiensis became extinct approximately 12,000 years ago, leaving only homo sapien, the present species of human. Humanity's closest living relative is the chimpanzee. The Human species is one of the more distinct sentient groups present in the Milky Way galaxy; while they do not possess any dominant or noticeable bony ridges around their face or on their bodies as was common to many races throughout space, they do possess a great deal of phenotypic diversity within their species. Skin color, eye color, blood type, facial structures, hair color and hair type vary considerably between individuals and make nearly every single Human distinct in appearance from the next. An exception to this is in the case of identical twins, an anomaly that occurs in approximately three in every 1,000 Human births. They have two sexes, as is common to many humanoid species. The female of the species is fertile once a month after she reaches puberty (between the age of twelve and sixteen) until the onset of a biochemical stage known as menopause (typically between the age of 45 and 65). Human gestation lasts nine months. The make-up of Human DNA structure is significant, as, with some modifications, it allowed them to cross breed successfully with a wide range of other races across the galaxy, including Vulcans, Klingons, and Betazoids. For average humans, the cell count is completely replaced within the body every 7 years. Except for permanent ones, such as egg, brain and spinal cells, the tissues are re-generated after this passage of time. Humans are not as physically strong as some species such as Klingon and Vulcans, but they are resilient. They could survive with one lung or kidney as they have two of each, and they can go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies' ability to conserve water and live off stored fat respectively. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allows them to resist and survive cold temperatures that would adversely affect other species such as Cardassians and Klingons, or high temperatures that would be uncomfortable for an Andorian. Humans have iron-based hemoglobin in their blood. Each individual's blood had one of eight types depending on the presence or absence of three antigens called A, B, and Rh. The most common blood types among them were O+ and A+. Culture Humans are easily the most outworldly, idealistic and expansionistic race in the United Federation of Planets. Humans have no true specialty or extraordinary qualities and were average in both a technological and physical sense. Instead they were more idealistic, outgoing and cooperative than other races. Because Humans were the Federation species most interested in space exploration, they make up a large percentage of Starfleet. The fact that Starfleet was originally a pre-Federation Earth organization also contributes to the Human dominance of the fleet. Human adaptability and their strong tradition of innovation and cooperation has brought them to the forefront of the current Federation interstellar situation. It is for this very reason, however, that Human society is constantly changing and evolving. Human culture evolved to eliminate war, poverty and disease by the year 2113. Religion and Spirituality Music Holidays and Festivals Food and Beverages People *List of Humans Other Information * The Borg designation for Humans is "Species 5618". Humans are considered by the Borg to possess below-average cranial capacity, minimal redundant systems and limited regenerative abilities. * The Klingon and Ferengi words for Human were both spelled exactly the same (Human), although the Klingon was pronounced with a rough fricative, much like the "ch" in Bach or Loch. Klingons also referred to them by the name of their home planet Terra, tera'ngan, and the Ferengi changed the pronunciation of the 'a' in Human, pronouncing it as "hyu-mon". Sources *Human @ Wikipedia *Human @ Memory Alpha *Human @ Memory Beta Category:Species * Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Featured Articles